Happy Birthday Elliot
by ElizabethlovesJack
Summary: It's Elliot's birthday. Olivia decides to dress up for the occasion...like a stripper. OliviaElliot. Rated M.


**A/N: **This is a one-shot OliviaElliot fic. I wish they would just get together already. Rated M for sexual content. Hope you like. R&R please

**Happy Birthday Elliot**

**By: ElizabethlovesJack**

Olivia sighed as she walked through the mall. It was almost Elliot's birthday and she still hadn't found him a gift. She had no idea what to get him. They had been partners in the SVU for what seemed like forever and they were best friends. She had also secretly loved him for a long time. Olivia smiled as she thought about their first kiss.

It was about two weeks ago. They had just closed a huge case and were out celebrating with the rest of the squad. She hugged him but then he didn't let her go. He was looking at her smiling and she asked him what he was smiling at. He didn't answer but instead he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. At that moment she didn't care who saw her making out with her partner. She let everything go and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Later that night he took her home and they ended up making out again outside of her apartment. He moved his mouth down to her neck and slipped his hand slightly under her shirt. She wanted him but she thought it was going a little too fast. He understood and left but he seemed a little disappointed. Since then they had been split up a work. They knew that it was too dangerous for them to still be partner's. They didn't mind because they still had their evenings, for the most part. They still kissed...a lot, but hadn't gone further. He wouldn't push her and she loved him for it but she was ready now. Every time she saw him working out her stomach would twist in knots and she would get all hot and flustered. She was waiting for him to make the move but figured that he was waiting for her.

That's when she got an idea. She knew exactly what she would get him for his birthday. She went into a store called Spencer's and came out grinning. She had everything that she needed...except for Elliot.

She went to work on the day of his birthday and the squad had a small party with a cake and streamers. After he blew out the candles she gave him a hug and kissed him quickly, ignoring Fin's comment about getting a room. Olivia smiled. _If only he knew,_ she thought.

"Happy Birthday El." Olivia said when they finally pulled apart.

"Thanks Liv, so what'd you get me?"

"Who says I got you anything?" She laughed when he thought she was serious. "I'm kidding. I did get you something but I left it at my apartment, so you will have to wait until later." He raised his eyebrows but smiled.

"All right. I can wait." Later that night after work Olivia led Elliot down the hallway towards her apartment. She unlocked the door as he kissed her neck and then she took him into the living room. She kissed him and pushed him back onto the couch.

"Wait out here. And don't move from this couch." Olivia went into her bedroom and shut the door. Elliot sat there for a few minutes trying to think what she had gotten him. He had an idea but he wasn't sure. He hoped that he was right.

"What are you doing in there?" He called out. She peeked her head out of the door and smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'm almost done." She shut the door again and he tried to figure out her gift. Finally the door opened but she didn't come out. Since her room was to the left of the living room he couldn't see inside it. He leaned over trying to peek in her room since she had told him not to get off of the couch.

Olivia opened the door and took a deep breath. This was it. There was no turning back now. She looked down over her outfit and blushed slightly. It was a good thing that she was in shape or her costume would have looked horrible. She hoped that Elliot would like it and that she didn't look like an idiot. She had picked out a naughty cop outfit, complete with handcuffs (even though she had her own). She had on knee high black high heeled boots, a very short skimpy black leather skirt, a very tight black zip-up leather top that came just below her breasts, but it made up for it with the extremely low-cut v-neck, and to top it all off, a police hat. She had never done a strip tease and she was extremely nervous. Finally she decided to just do it.

She stuck on leg out of the door, teasing Elliot. His eyes went from the bottom of her boot and trailed up to her mid thigh. He swallowed as he figured out what was coming. Olivia stepped out into the living room but faced away from him. He stared at her ass in the tight leather as she squatted down, stuck her ass out and slowly stood up. She turned around and walked towards him. She could see him but he couldn't see her eyes. Her hat was tilted down over her face. His eyes traveled down her body, over her cleavage, though pausing there for a moment, down her toned abs, over the extremely short leather skirt and down her long tanned legs. He shifted in his seat as he felt his pants tighten. She smiled as she got closer to him. She placed her legs on either side of his and placed her hands on the couch behind his head. He managed to lift his eyes from her chest to her eyes. She kissed him and then whispered in his ear.

"Happy Birthday El." She stood up straight and turned around. She bent over giving him a clear view of her black thong.

"Today I thought I would try and be a sexy cop."

"I've always thought you were a sexy cop Liv." He placed his hands on her hips but she moved away from him.

"Not so fast Detective. I'm not done yet." She turned back to face him and traced her hands up her body. She unzipped her top and slowly took it off revealing her black bra. She tossed her top at him and slipped her skirt down over her legs, kicking it towards him.

"Take off your shirt." He obeyed and removed his shirt. She sat on his lap and kissed him, pressing her chest against his. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she unbuttoned his pants. He slid his hands up her legs but she pulled away to stand up and pull off his pants.

"Are you sure about this Liv? I don't want you to do this because you think that it's what I want."

"Yes Elliot. I'm sure. I've been sure. Now shut up and kiss me." He stood up and pulled her against his body pressing his lips against hers. She smiled as she felt his growing erection pressed against her. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He covered her breast with his mouth making her moan. He led her towards the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. She tripped backwards and fell onto the bed laughing with Elliot on top of her. Olivia moaned again as he took her breast in his mouth. She could feel him pressed against her leg. She thrusted her hips up against his causing him to growl. He slowly planted small kisses down her flat toned stomach unil he reached the top of her thong. She whimpered as he slowly pulled her thong down over her legs. He kissed each of her knees and then up to each inner thigh. Her body was trembling from his torture.

"Oh god Elliot, please," she pleaded. He smiled and kissed his way back up her stomach, finally kissing her on the lips. He pulled away and slipped his boxers off. She laughed as he playfully climbed back onto the bed with her, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure you're ready Liv?"

"Elliot, I think this..." she motioned to her total nakedness. "...shows how ready I am. I know that you are just concerned but...just go with the moment." She took his hand and placed it on her breast.

"And remember, its _your _birthday." He kissed her as he thrusted himself inside her. She moaned as he sped up his thrusts.

"Harder El," she cried out, which he obeyed. She bucked her hips in rhythm with his and dug her nails into his back trying to pull him in deeper. They had both waited so long for this moment, neither wanted it to end. He could feel her walls clasping around him so he sped up his thrusts.

"Oh yes Elliot, yes El! Oh god!" She screamed as she reached her climax. He came shortly after and collapsed on the bed beside her. She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back as he wiped a piece of hair out of her face. Both of their bodies were glistening in sweat as they lay there trying to catch their breath. She turned over and ran her hand across his six-pack. He pulled her against him pressing her body to his. He kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his chest.

"You are the best birthday present I could ever ask for Liv."

"I love you Detective Elliot Stabler." He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you Detective Olivia Benson."


End file.
